Taking a Break
by XxRoseDawsonxX
Summary: I got this idea from another story i read quite awhile ago but i thought it was very funny. this is just a short story of the harry potter characters taking a break between different fanfictions. Enjoy! rated for caution.
1. A Show of Affections

**Taking a Break**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related because alas I am not JKR. I wish I was but that is only a mere dream :tear:**

A/N: I actually posted this once before but the ppl at took it down for unknown reasons so I changed it a bit and am reposting it…so please r+r. it is dearly appreciated, trust me. Also I am gonna be working on a sequel to a story a friend of mine did "Gleaming" also she is doing another story rite now "Another Time, Love"…so check it out. Love ya Noemi!

Ok what r u still doin reading my rambles get on to the story already…lmao. Hope u enjoy it!

Sirius Black followed by Remus Lupin walked into the break room. The room was a fairly large room that had a bathroom, a kitchen, a water jug, and many couches, chairs, and beanbag chairs (at the request of one Sirius Black). Sirius sat in one of his favorite beanbag chairs and Remus took one of the couches.

"Damn fan girls and their sick minds."

"Oh c'mon Sirius it isn't that bad." Remus replied dripping with sarcasm and laughter.

"Shut up man!" Sirius said laughing as well. Harry walked into the room with a towel in hand and wiping his mouth. "ugh…" both Sirius and Remus didn't need more than one guess as to what Harry was grossed out about.

"Draco?"

"Yea, it's so nasty and it's the same thing every freakin time. Draco rips my shirt off blah blah blah. Just once I wish I didn't have to be the one pinned down below." Remus laughed. "Oh man, too much information."

"Ah, the mental pictures that will never cease to be erased from my mind!" Sirius wailed. Harry just laughed.

"Sorry." he apologized. Draco walked and poured himself a drink, gargled it and spit it out into the garbage can before taking a seat.

"You know Harry you should really start to use mouthwash." he said laughing.

"Oh yeah, well then maybe I can borrow some from your mom."

"Wow Harry that was a really bad comeback." Sirius said chuckling.

"Yeah well I'm still in post traumatic trauma." Remus looked at Harry and raised his eyebrow, "_Post traumatic trauma?"_ Everyone broke into fits of laughter at that.

"You know what I mean."

Draco looked at Harry mischievously "Oh c'mon Harry, you know you love it." and he threw him a fake kiss. Again everyone broke into laughter.

"Oh man now I have to pee." Sirius commented.

"Thanks for the update there Padfoot." Remus said.

"Anytime there Moony." He got up to go to the bathroom and came back out after a few minutes. He took a seat on one of the many couches that lay scattered around the room. Harry lay back on the couch and closed his eyes for a few moments trying to erase the already burning pictures of the stories and fanfictions that he had to act out with Draco.

Noticing this Draco decided it would be funny to annoy Harry, "Harry, you know you want me." Sirius tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably and let out his inevitable laughter.

"Dude you seriously need a drug test or something." Draco looked at him smartly and shot back "Do you '_siriusly_' think that?"

Sirius shot him a look, "Oh that's very nice Draco, very creative." he mocked and clapped his hands.

"Ooh did everyone just hear that? Sirius just got bitched." Remus jumped up and announced. Everyone again found themselves laughing. Just then a voice came over the PA system.

"Would Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, and Voldemort please report to fanfiction #7689203. Ginny, Sirius, and Voldemort please. Thank-you." Sirius rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door.

"Oh boy, this should be interesting. Goodbye my friends please remember me as I was and not how I will be after this new and possibly twisted story. So long and farewell to all." he bowed and closed the door behind him. A few minutes after Sirius's grand exit, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hey" they both said in unison. Harry had been grinning ever since they walked in together.

"Hey. I guess you guys just got done," he raised his eyebrows, "having fun."

"Yeah, just like you and Draco." Ron replied.

"Ooh, he got you, Harry." Draco laughed. Hermione just watched and shook her head at their immaturity. She walked over to the soda machine and got herself a soda.

"Anyone else want one?" Harry raised his hand and Hermione tossed him a Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks" Remus had been sleeping in his chair since Sirius had left.

"Looks like someone had a rough day." Draco stated indicating Remus. They all laughed but tried to keep it quiet so as not to wake Remus up. They sat in silence for awhile. Hermione had pulled out a book and was reading. Harry was playing with a snitch that he had kept from one of his many stories and Draco had gone to take a shower but came out drying his hair with a towel not too soon later.

"Hay Harry, do you want to go play some Quidditch before one of us gets called to the front lines again? You could help me practice."

"Sure Ron" Harry got up to leave, however, the PA system came on once again and a voice blared from the box.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy please report to fanfic #7729489 please thank-you."

"Dammit, never mind. Sorry Ron." he moaned and trudged out of the room, "Not again." Draco followed not far behind.

"Seriously Harry, mouthwash!" and with that he closed the door behind him.

FIN


	2. The Big Question

Ok so I have a question for everyone who has read this…

…should I continue it?

Basically it would be chapters with the characters in them and how they react to different stories that authors write on I guess it would also go into the characters relationships with each other as well.

So anyway…what do you think? Should I continue or not?


End file.
